Ghost
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: "I wish I could just fade away..."
1. A Mistake

**Here's a story abut some dank memes loving some even danker memes, while the danker memes love decent memes. spoopy ghosties**

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn, to the sound of Knox, my neighbor, shrieking, as usual. I yawned, stood up, and stretched. Another useless day was what awaited me. I got dressed as slowly as possible, brushed my teeth, and walked out the door.

"Ah, 6 AM, the perfect time for waking up!" I said to myself, sarcastically. I looked around. It was raining, there was fog everywhere, and clouds hung above. I sighed, as I started walking to The Roost. Now, let's talk about my situation for a brief moment.

The name's Kid Cat, 20 years of age. I was a Jock during my school days, getting straight D's, barely passing. I was the best runner in the district, only matched by the college kids. But that wasn't enough to impress her.

...

Isabelle.

A Shih Tzu, same age as me. I first met her in kindergarten, and every since then, the crush has just been building up and up. We were friends, but I could never break it to her that I liked her. She moved here after high school, and I followed, saying that it was just a "coincidence". We talk occasionally, but she never showed any interest in me, until one day. And then, he came. I always see them walking together... laughing together...

Wyatt.

Straight A+ student, 21 years of age, biggest nerd I know, and... mayor of this town. He lives with Isabelle, because the two are "roommates", but I know there's something going on between them.

So, classic story, main character doesn't get the girl, blah-blah-blah.

I arrived at The Roost, as I sat down at the counter. Brewster turned around, and looked at me.

"Usual," I muttered. He nodded, and began brewing the coffee.

I sat there, as I waited. Almost seconds later, he laid a steaming cup of Blue Mountain Coffee in front of me. I handed him the bells, and thanked him.

I stared at the inside of the coffee for quite sometime. Just... thinking...

"Hey buddy!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw Wyatt walk into the Roost.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He sat down next to me. Brewster walked over to us.

"Usual," Wyatt said, handing him some bells. Brewster nodded, getting to work. "So, Kid Cat, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing much, psst," I said, knowing that any second now he would know that I was faking this cheery mood.

"Ah," he muttered, as Brewster set his coffee down on the counter. "Thanks!" Brewster nodded, walking away, going to assist a different customer. I looked backed down in my mug, wishing that the coffee would evaporate so I'd have an excuse to leave. Half-way full. I scanned the room, seeing if anyone was watching me. Noticing that the coast was clear, I snatched the mug and chugged the remaining liquid. I set it down before anyone could notice. I stood up, and walked out casually.

"Whew," I mumbled, as I closed the door to the Roost. I walked down to the beach, and saw my old friend, Gulliver, lying on the sand. "Ey b0ss," I said, trying to get his attention. He stirred a bit, but didn't get up. I sighed, and walked over to him, only to find him mumbling to himself. I sat down next to him, and flicked him on the beak. He shot up, most likely startled by the noise. He landed back down to the sand, only to find me sitting beside him.

"Ayy," I said.

"I was heading somewhere blah-blah-blah, I remember where I was heading thanks for the alarm," he said. He was finally fed up with finding himself on the beach a least a million times in all the towns across the worlds.

"A'ight," I said, standing up, and walking off. As I trekked to the slope, I saw Gulliver chug down a small canister of whiskey. That's just what I needed. I walked back to him. "Hey, can I have a quick drink?"

"Why not," he muttered. He handed me the alcohol. I took a sip, sitting down next to him. I felt better, after that one sip. I handed it back to him, but he pushed it away. "You can have the rest."

"Thanks." He stood up, looking around.

"I'm going to head out. I'll take a train to my next destination."

"Okay, see you later," I said, taking another sip of the whiskey. He nodded, and walked off. Now I was here, just me, and my thoughts.

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't just let this slide. I was in love, and there was someone that was interfering with that love.

Wyatt.

That piece of shit walked in when things were actually going good. It finally seemed like she was opening up to me, but then Tortimer left, Wyatt showed up, and she fell for him. She was about to tell me something, and then the train stopped, the new mayor came, and I never heard what she wanted to say to me.

He ruined everything. I could have had her, but of course, he had to come and fuck it up!

I chugged the rest of the alcohol and threw it in the ocean.

I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him for ruining my life.

"I hope Wyatt has good security..."

I laughed, stood up, and headed back to my house. I had a flintlock pistol my grandfather had given me from his personal collection before he passed. He told me only to use if someone broke in, threated me, or ruined my life. It was time to finally put it to use. I took it off it's small stand, examining it. When I first arrived here, Blathers asked if he could have it. I told him no, and that it'd play an important role in the future.

And it's role is coming up.

I loaded the flint into the gun, then loaded black powder down the muzzle. I wrapped the ball in a patch, and put it in the muzzle. I tamped it down with a ramrod, and primed the flash pan with primer. It was ready.

With all this work, I'd better get a modern age gun soon, but I had to do this. I stuffed all the supplies in my backpack, I put the gun in my pocket, and I got as much stuff I could fit in my backpack and stuffed it in.

It was time.

It was now, or never.

* * *

"I-I, I don't know if I can do this..." I said to myself, looking at the gun in my hands. I was just mad, it could all be solved in the future. They won't stay together forever. I'll get my chance. At that time, I looked out the window. I saw them.

Together.

I didn't care now. I clenched my paws, anger was coursing through my veins. Why did she like him? Why? WHY?

I looked back out the window. N-No...

It couldn't be happening.

He was on one knee.

He presented a ring.

No.

No...

No!

NO!

* * *

 _A week later..._

I walked up to the Town Hall, Monday night, to finally do it.

I had to do what had to be done.

I opened the door, only to find Isabelle standing right in front of me.

"Kid Cat!" she exclaimed, hugging me, with a smile. I flinched slightly.

 _This is what you always wanted, right?_

"How are you?" she asked, breaking off the hug.

"Fine," I said, trying to seem cheery.

"Hey, Kid Cat!" I heard someone say. Wyatt was in the back, sitting in his chair. I clenched my paws.

"Hey Wyatt..." I said. "Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure! I'll see you at home Isabelle!" he responded. Isabelle smiled, and left. "So, what do you need?"

"Eh, nothing," I said, walking up to him. "I just had something to give you."

"Alright, cool! What is it?" I took out the gun.

"It's a flintlock pistol my grandfather gave me," I responded, inspecting it over. "But first, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks!" he said, smiling. "So I'm guessing this is like a wedding present?"

"More or less." I pointed the gun at his head.

"K-Kid Cat... Wh-What're you doing?" I put my paw over the trigger.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

I pulled the trigger.

 ** _BANG_**

* * *

He fell to the ground, dead. A hole straight through the middle of his eyes. I grabbed a tissue from Isabelle's desk, wiping the blood off my visor and the rest of my body. I then cleaned off the pistol, and put it back into my pocket.

I looked over at Wyatt.

He was dead.

I killed him.

I looked in his pockets, finding his keys, one of them being the one to the town hall. I locked the front door, and looked through his stuff. Since he was dead, it was all mine.

I opened a drawer, finding office supplies. The majority of the drawers only held office supplies. But then I found a drawer that was locked. I took out his key ring, and tried the smallest one.

It opened.

There was a picture of him and Isabelle. I took it out, and stared at it.

 _I ruined this man's life..._

I threw it against the wall, and continued to search the drawer. There was a small snub revolver, with a small case of bullets next to it. There was a small note next to it.

 **Dear Wyatt,**

 **Thanks for taking over as mayor, it means a lot. Finally, I can get away from that dog, and her annoying questions. "Can I have some of your batteries, Mr. Mayor?" GOD, LIKE GET YOUR OWN BATTERIES, AM I RIGHT!? THEY'RE LIKE 5,000 BELLS FOR A PACK OF FOUR!**

 **Anyway, I'm leaving my revolver with you. The Mayor before me gave it to me, and now I pass it down to you. If you ever need to use it, use on that mutt. I'm counting on you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Tortimer**

I ripped the note up, and put the revolver in my pocket, and put the bullets in my backpack. That was it. I heard a knock on the door.

"Wyatt? What's taking so long?"

It was Isabelle.

I walked quietly to the door, and unlocked it. I then hid where once the door was opened, I would be out of sight. The door opened.

"Wyatt?" she said, walking towards the mayor's chair. I quickly ran out the door, before she could notice me. I heard her scream as I ran to the train station.

"Shit," I muttered. I got inside the train station, Porter was sleeping on the job. I slammed my paw on the glass. He awoke almost immediately.

"Huh," he muttered, yawning. I took the revolver out of my pocket, and pointed it at him. "EEK! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"A train, now. If you tell anyone on board I have a weapon, I'll lodge a bullet in your small, monkey brain."

 _What're you doing... This isn't like you..._

"As long as you promise not to hurt anyone onboard."

"I promise," I said, breaking the glass with the revolver. "Now get me my train."


	2. Champaign (Episode 1)

**Don't you love memes? If you don't, I'm sorry for offending you. :^)**

* * *

 _Kid Cat_

The train arrived, and I put my revolver in my pocket.

"See you later, Porter," I said.

"No thanks," he said, giving me a ticket. I hopped on the train, putting the ticket into a slot, and sat down.

"Hiya Buddy!" a certain cat said.

"Shut the hell up, Rover," I muttered.

This was going to be a long train ride

* * *

 _5 Hours_

I was flicked on the nose. I rubbed my eyes with my paws, and stood up, getting a glimpse of reality. I saw the conductor, eyeing me down.

"Get off kid, I'm done with my shift," he said. I looked back, seeing Rover in back, clipping his claws.

"You getting off too?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I live here," he said, after the snap of a claw flying off.

"Alright," I said. "Goodnight." They acknowledged, and I got off the train, backpack and gun in tow. "W-Where am I?"

I looked around. I was in some type of town, but it seemed dead. I saw lights on, but there was absolutely no one outside. Even though it was around 5 AM, the jocks would be out, doing their daily run. I patted my pocket, making sure the revolver was still there. Feeling the gun, I began walking, leaving my paw in my pocket, making sure I could pull the gun out at any given moment. I arrived at the town hall of the place. I looked inside, seeing the mayor talking to her secretary. I put my ear to the door.

"... even though it happened hundred of miles away, we need you to be protected in case he comes here."

"I'm not going to spend the animal's tax money on making sure I stay safe. We're already building a public park, and I'm not going to scare the townsfolk with a slight chance of some maniac coming to our town, okay?"

"But M-"

"No buts, I'm done with your worrying. In fact, this has happened to often. You might be trying to help, but for the past year, you've brought up the idea we need to buff up security. The only crime we've had was on Halloween when Jack came, and Alfonso stole someone's candy. If you don't have any other advice to bring to the table, you're done."

"I-I understand ma'am..."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

I heard the person walking towards the door, and I ran to the side of the building, staying out of sight. The door opened, the person that came out was about 5 and half feet tall. Coat, pants, brown hair, dress shoes. He took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"Damn it Carol," he muttered, beginning to walk home. I sighed in relief, he didn't see me, good. I noticed there was a cemetery on the side of town. For some reason, I felt intrigued to go to it. I began stealthy jogging towards it, hiding behind something whenever I could. When I finally got to it, there was a gate covering the entrance, with a sign on it.

 **The funeral for the late Wyatt Richmond will be held tomorrow. Till then, the cemetery will be closed. Sorry for the inconvenience. We hope to see you there.**

Wait... What town was I in? I ran to the train station, reading the billboard.

Champaign.

I was in Wyatt's hometown.

* * *

You know, it's always advised that when you murder someone, you don't go to their hometown.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered, kicking a rock. "I'm dead. They're going to find me. I don't think I can do this. How can I hide it? Someone is going to come up and say,'Hey, were you a friend of Wyatt's?', in which I'll respond with,'Nah, I just killed him because I was in love with his fiancé'. Shit, shit, shit."

I got down on my knees, on the verge of tears. What was I doing with my life? I'm just denying the inevitable. I'll be found out. It doesn't matter when, it'll happen when I least expect it.

"You lost?" I jumped up, seeing the man from earlier in front of me. I just stared at him. "Can you talk?"

"N-No. In fact, I was j-just waiting for the next train to s-show up, you see I-" He chuckled.

"I know who you are," he said, interrupting me. "You're that cat that ran away from his problems. Everyone thinks that you killed the mayor of..."

"It was called... something I can't remember, but when Wyatt became mayor, the townsfolk agreed to change it to Richmond." I replied. He nodded. We then stood there, I was shaking, nervously.

"I'm not going to turn you in," he said, taking one last puff from the cigarette, throwing it on the ground, and stomping it under his foot. "Carol thinks we don't need security so I'm going to see how everyone reacts to a dangerous criminal stalking everyone's houses at night." He chuckled once more. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Dan." I shook his hand.

"I'm Kid Cat," I responded. I didn't get a good feeling from this "Dan". He seemed... dangerous... DANgerous! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

I'm sorry.

"Listen. I know you're probably going to just ditch town in the morning, but I'd like it if you stayed around for a bit. Stalk around during the day, break into houses, make Carol worried. When night falls, meet me behind the Town Hall, and I'll give you my final assignment."

"Why should I help you?" I said. He chuckled for the third time.

"Because I have what you want," he said, pulling out a sack of bells. "This is enough to buy a house from Tom Nook."

10,000 Bells. For mayors, that might be pocket change, but for a villager... that amount of money was no joking matter. Some animal's savings only consisted of 2,000 some bells. I stared at it for a while, almost drooling.

"Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal," I immediately replied, shaking it.

"Good," he said, handing me the bag. "I'll give you the rest at night."

"M-More?"

"More," he said, walking away into the shadows. I stared at it in awe. It was... unbearable. I almost shouted in happiness, but I contained my excitement. I stuck the bells into my backpack, and looked for some type of hiding place.

Tomorrow would be my first time on the job.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the title might actually have some relevance. Thanks for reading b0ssie.**

 **~ Memes**


	3. Champaign (Episode 2)

**May-Mays.**

* * *

 _Kid-Kitty_

8AM. I had slept in a bush for three hours, and I was ready to start a day of... scaring people?

Dan had told me to "scare" everyone. Stalk around, make sure to try and get under everyone's skin. That was my job.

I hopped out of the bush, looking around.

The town was abandoned. I thought that maybe everything was just a dream, but then I remembered that Wyatt's funeral was today. I started heading that way, and saw that almost the whole town was there. I saw Dan with the mayor, Carol, some animals I had never seen before, some animals from my old town, and...

Isabelle.

Just standing next to the grave...

Crying...

After seeing her, I didn't know if I could continue on living. I ruined her life...

No...

She ruined mine...

It... was all her fau-fault...

I was about to sprint at her, about to give her something to cry about, but I stopped myself.

I could ruin anyone else's life... but I could no longer hurt her...

I headed towards the Town Hall. I tried opening the door.

Locked.

I looked around, noticing something shiny glow from a tree hole. I walked over to it, finding a paperclip with a note attached to it.

 **You're welcome.**

I put the note in my pocket, and bent the paperclip, heading back to the door. With time, I had opened it. I closed the door behind me, and found a similar looking town hall as the one in Richmond. I walked up to Carol's desk, opening multiple drawers. I put whatever I could into my backpack. I put in a stapler, staples, a coffee mug, a few pens, a letter opener, a screwdriver (why was this in her desk, I have no idea), and some batteries. There was some other tools in a drawer, but I didn't take them.

I then noticed a bag full of bells under the desk. It was labeled, "Wyatt Statue Funds". I hissed at it, before picking it up, seeing how much it was. After closer examination, I backed away from it.

100,000 bells.

For Wyatt.

Why?

What's so great about him?

Why is does he get everything?

Why... him?

I took it all, leaving one bell on the desk. I took out a pen, and wrote on a page next to it,

"Wyatt's gone, and you're next."

* * *

I almost left, but then I heard something. A squeek from under me. I removed the carpet, and found a hatch. I smirked. Before I was going to jump down, I had to trash the place. I ripped up some papers on her desk, I opened the file cabinets, taking all of the papers out, and ripping them up. I then took the printer, unscrewed the screws on the bottom, unscrewed the screws holding the circuit board in place, and I threw it on the ground, smashing it. I ripped up some of the couch, throwing the fuzz everywhere. Next, I ripped out some drawers, I slashed the plant with the letter opener, and opened the window so she'd get the impression that I ran out that way. I then locked the door, and squeezed down the hatch, covering it with the carpet.

It was pitch black down here. I felt around for a light switch on the wall, or something that could give me light. I ran into something before finding the light switch.

It was a large room, filled with boxes, and there was another door ahead of me. I tried opening a box with all my might, and when it finally gave too, I was flung against the wall.

"Ow," I muttered, standing up, rubbing my back. I looked into the box, and then I almost shit myself.

A bazooka, with a couple of rockets inside the box. I took it all out, examining it. It was functional, trigger seemed fine, I prayed the safety worked. I decided that this would be the box of stuff I wanted, while the others I could just throw on the ground. I went up to the next box.

I urged with all my might, until my might was gone. I had almost got it open so I went over my limit just a bit, opening it. I found multiple knives inside. I dumped all of them into the bazooka box.

"Why is all of this stuff here?" I said, looking at the countless other boxes. I grabbed a knife, and attempted to cut open up a box instead of using my strength.

After 10 minutes, I had opened the box, and threw the knife at the wall, eager to see the contents. I backed away from it, blinking, and then peering over it once more to make sure I was sure of what it was.

It was a crate full of grenades, guns, and other types of weaponry. There had to be something going on around here, there was no way all of these weapons were just Carol's. I wondered if she even knew all of this was here. I found a sledge hammer, and I decided just to smash the other boxes open.

After smashing multiple boxes open, I just found more and more guns, C4, other ways of harming organisms. I concluded the majority of the other boxes were also filled with weapons, but just to be sure, I continued smashing them open.

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

I had destroyed every box except one, each one containing guns, each one... capable of taking out all of the citizens of at least five towns...

The last box was in the corner, about half the size all of the others were. I threw the last one against the wall, hoping it would explode open. It did, leaving the contents on the ground. I walked up to it, and found a plastic yellow and red button. It looked like a kid's toy. I was surprised it hadn't been pressed or anything. I noticed a card next to it.

 **It's sad, isn't it? Seeing them all go.**

I then examined the button more carefully. I opened it with the screwdriver, finding lots of wires and circuit boards inside, more than there should be.

It was a detonator.

I connected everything.

Dan was going to have me blow up everyone at the funeral. That's what the plan at the end of the day was. He was going to have me kill just to prove a point. I clenched my paws. He was using me for destruction. He thought I was a loose cannon. He was wrong...

He was...

Right.

I looked around at the destruction I caused. I was crazy...

I got into a ball, and fell onto the ground, meowing... sadly.

I was... a failure.

"No, you're not. I mean, you were able to kill me, right? If you were able to do that, you're unstoppable!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see a floating being. It was Wyatt.

"Thanks Wyatt," I said, going from the ball to sitting upright.

"No problem!"

...

Wait.

"W-Wyatt?" I said, shocked.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out!" he said, chuckling. I began slowly backing up towards the wall. He continued floating towards me. "What's wrong?" I began to meow, and continued to do so as I continuously backed up, and he kept following. "What, have you never seen a ghost?" I hit the back of the wall and screamed.

"What're you, scared?" he said, smiling. "Isn't this what you wanted? Me out of the picture? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?"

I didn't know anymore. Was it what I wanted, or was I just mad? What was going on? Why was Wyatt floating in front of me? Why was I in love with Isabelle? Why could I never beat the first level of Contra 3: Alien Wars? Why didn't Ridley Scott direct Aliens? Why wasn't Terminator 2: Judgment Day on Netflix? Why was Die Hard my mom's favorite Christmas movie? Why? Why? WHY?

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, memers.**


	4. Champaign (Episode 3)

**ANOTHER ONE.**

* * *

 _Kid that's a Cat_

"WELL?" he shrieked at me, his ghostly nose touching my real nose. He was trying to take advantage of me.

He thought I was just a loose cannon. That he had to use force to get through to me. In his mind, I couldn't be calmed down, I couldn't be tamed, I didn't listen to anything but violence.

"Yes," I said, standing up, holding back tears, trying to seem tough. He backed up. It was working. "I realize what I did was wrong, but I didn't want you there. You ruined me." He looked at me, from my feet to my visor.

"Heh, I never thought you had it in you," he muttered, turning around, heading for the wall.

"W-Wait!" I yelled after him. He turned around. "I-I need you..." I said, losing all the strength I had just boasted. I leaned against the wall, scraping my back as I slowly fell back onto the ground, my visor foggy. He floated towards me, hovering beside me.

"It's fine," he said, as I looked up at him. "I know you didn't want to..."

There was a long period of silence.

"Wyatt?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some help," I said, standing up. I showed him all of the crates, the majority of them broken, with all of the weapons.

"What do we have here?" he said, floating around, inspecting the items scattered around the broken crates. "Damn..."

"What should I do?" He was silent for a second.

"Leave," Wyatt said.

"Leave? LEAVE? Leaving all of these weapons and this bomb to kill all of the villagers?" He nodded.

"You've chose the type of animal you're going to be, a killer. The only way to change is to let this go." I looked at him, astonished.

"I'm not going to leave this all here. I'm going to take out the problem."

"And what's the problem?"

"Dan."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

I had done everything I could. I threw every gun except for a pistol against the wall until they broke. I took all of the bullets for the pistol, and filled my backpack with them, making my backpack full. I smashed every knife with the sledge hammer except for one yet again, which I took with the pistol.

Finally, the detonator. I picked it up, and looked at it.

I was scared to break it open.

What if it killed everyone?

I held on to it, keeping it in my pocket. I then decided to leave.

"Is there anyone in the Mayor's office?" I asked Wyatt. He went through the wall, and came back down after a few seconds.

"Yeah, the mayor is talking to Isabelle, and someone is standing next to the mayor..." Wyatt responded, sadly. I didn't respond to that. I went up the ladder, and put my ear to the floor, hoping to hear something. It was faint, but I could understand the conversation.

"Dan, do you know who did this?" the mayor asked.

"I have no idea," Dan responded. "Maybe we should have increased security like I suggested." The mayor grumbled. I could hear Isabelle crying. I slowly descended the ladder.

I looked around the room, trying to find something that I could use to escape before Dan or whoever's this stuff belonged to go here. I found a crawlspace, which would be too small for me to squeeze through. I kept looking around. I then found a door. A door? Down here?

I put my ear to it, hearing nothing, I opened it slowly. It was a hallway.

"Wyatt, come on," I said, quietly. He hovered over to me, still looking sad. I walked down the hallway, Wyatt behind me.

After walking for about five minutes, I came to a ladder, which I climbed, exposing yet another hatch. I pushed up on it, finding myself behind a series of bushes. I climbed out of the hole, putting the cover back on. I stood up, stretching. It was around... 8 PM. I didn't know I was down there that long...

I yawned, and headed towards the graveyard. I was going to find the bomb, and dispose of it. No one was at the graveyard. I looked all around, behind gravestones, behind trees, anything in plain sight.

Nothing.

Then it hit me.

It'd be in Wyatt's Coffin.

I looked around, trying to find a shovel. Wait, it was an open casket. I ran to the casket, which they were burying tomorrow. I looked at the now dead for two days Wyatt, then at the ghost of Wyatt.

"It's fine," he said. I nodded, lifting his body, finding nothing. I laid his body down, and went under the coffin. I saw several screws. I opened my backpack, ravaging around tons of pistol bullets, to finding the screwdriver. Dan must of put it in Carol's desk after he put this here, that's where all the tools were from.

I unscrewed all of the screws in a few minutes, dropping a small drawer out of the coffin. I looked inside the drawer, finding a bomb.

I put the bomb next to me, and I screwed the drawer back into the coffin. I put the screwdriver in my backpack, and stood up. I dusted myself off, and picked up the bomb. I looked around the town, trying to find Dan's house. I checked every mailbox, until I finally found it.

I put the bomb inside the mailbox, which I wouldn't feel to bad about blowing up because it was isolated in the corner of the village kind of near the in progress park...

I then strolled to the train station, whistling happily.

"Someone's happy," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Dan.

"Hey!" I said, walking up to him. "How are you?"

"Just fine," he said, smiling. "You gave Carol quite a scare... Thanks."

"No problem," I said. He gave me 10,000 bells.

"Now, for your last deed," he said. "I'll have to go grab it for you."

"You mean, this?" I asked, pulling out the kid like detonator.

"Y-Yes, that is it," he said, shocked. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it over by some bushes over there," I said, motioning towards where I emerged from. He nodded.

"Sounds about right," he muttered. "Anyway, I just need you to press that, and I'll never see you again!"

"Sounds good," I said, sticking my paw out. He shook it. I pressed the button.

 ** _BOOOOOOMMM!_**

Dan's house exploded, the debris flying everywhere.

Looks like they'd have to boost security after all.

* * *

 **I'm late.**


	5. Escape (Episode 1)

wowowowow

* * *

 _Kitty Kitty_

"What the hell?" Dan screamed, looking at the spot that was once his house. He turned to me. "YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Really?" I asked as I walked closer to him. "I think I helped the town out a lot."

"How?"

"I destroyed all of the weapons down in the basement."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"All of the guns and knives are destroyed."

"YOU DESTROYED OVER 500,000 BELLS OF EQUIPMENT?"

"I took some as well," I said, taking out the pistol and loading it. "And I'm going to use them wisely." I cocked the gun and shot him in the knee.

 _ **BANG**_

He screamed, falling down with blood oozing from his knee.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" he screamed. I nodded, putting the gun in my pocket.

"Well, it was fun buddy. I'll see you later," I said, walking back to the train station and continuing my whistling. He screamed in pain, and I saw people walking outside, coming to see the maniac in a closer proximity. I waved. "Goodbye Champaign!" I entered the train station, noticing that there was glass around a sleeping monkey. I slammed my paw on the glass, causing it to crack, and Porter to jump. "Hey pal."

"O-Oh, it's y-you," he replied.

"Yep, it's me." I leaned on the small structure. "I need a train, as soon as possible, my good ol' chum."

"There s-should be on-one in a f-few minutes," he answered, quivering. I sighed.

"I don't think that's an option. I need a train... hmm... Now." He shook his head.

"That isn't pos-possible."

"Well, you better make it possible," I said, sitting down, and yawning. "Actually, I've had a change of heart. That train will do just fine."

"O-Okay," he said. "I'll w-wake you up w-when it arrives." I nodded. I started drifting to sleep, when I heard Wyatt speak.

"Isabelle," he said, at the lowest possible volume he could. I opened up an eye, and saw her sit down at one of the seats across from me. I slouched down into my seat, and pulled my visor over my face.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, just loud enough for Wyatt to hear.

"It's okay." I guess Isabelle couldn't hear him. She looked over at me, but didn't give me a second look. I guess she didn't know who I was.

I needed to lose the red. It might be my signature outfit, but everyone knows that Kid Cat wears this stuff. I'm surprised she didn't notice it was me.

Or maybe she did...

"Hey, the t-train is here," I heard Porter say. I stood up, and walked up to him. I placed the 10,000 bells on his desk.

"Thanks," I said, getting on the train.

"N-No, Thank You!" he replied behind me. I got on the train and looked around. I saw a guy sitting down, a hood over his face.

And where he was sitting was the only space to sit.

"C'mon, hurry up kid," the conductor said to me. I sat across from the guy, and I saw Wyatt floating next to us.

"Yo," he said, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I responded. Wyatt waved. He waved back.

"W-Wait, can you see me?" Wyatt asked, sitting next to him. The guy scooted over.

"Yep," he said, yawning. "I'm guessing you're the kid you killed the mayor, which is this guy." he motioned at Wyatt. We both nodded in unison. "Ah, well everyone saw that explosion from a couple miles away. I'm guessing that was you guys?" Yet again, we nodded. "You guys seem like quite the duo. What's next for you guys?"

"Uh, lying low? We don't really wanna do anything else yet, I mean, we already have someone who wants to kill us," I said. He stood up.

"Follow," he said, urging us to walk with him. We walked behind him until we got to the end of the train and looked out the window. "Are those them?"

I saw a few guys on motorcycles, and a car in between them all. I saw Dan driving the car.

"Shit," I said.

"You guys have a problem," the guy said, walking away.

"Wait, can you help?" I asked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why? Why should I?" he turned around.

"C-Cause we'll include you in our shenanigans?" I said. He laughed.

"That's good enough for me," he said, and walked back to us. "Go up to the second floor, there might be a way to get out up there without causing any distress, and creating an alarm for everyone on the train at the same time."

"Okay, I'm just going to follow you guys out there," Wyatt said, phasing through the train.

"Let's go," I said. The guy nodded, and led me to the stairs, which we climbed and arrived on the second floor. He pointed to the end of the train, where there was a hatch to get on the roof. We got there in a split second. The guy gave me a boost up. I was about to open it, when the train shook, and we both fell down.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **i know it's pretty short, but i wanted to give you guys a chapter**


	6. Escape (Episode 2)

**it is friday my companions**

* * *

 _Kud Cut_

The alarm went off the instant the glass broke.

Animals ran recklessly, trying to find an exit.

"Everyone stay calm, this is not a drill, please come to the first floor in a calm, orderly fashion. There is no need to panic, repeat, there is no need to p-" A gunshot was heard and the conductor's speech was cut short.

"Shit," the guy said, crouching behind a chair. "We need to get out of here ASAP, but we might need to deal with these ruffians." I took my backpack off and looked inside. Bullets poured out of the overfilled backpack and I grabbed the pistol that laid on top of the mound of ammo. I loaded the firearm, and gave it to my new-found friend. "Thanks." He peeked over the chair. I dug in my backpack, throwing out the stapler and staples I got from Carol's desk.

"Are any of them up here yet?" I asked the guy, who I noticed was perfectly still.

"None yet," he replied. I zipped up my backpack, and put it back on. We heard tons of gunshots coming from downstairs. I felt horrible. All of these animals were losing their lives... just because of my foolish actions. There was no one else to blame. The only person to blame for this catastrophe was... me. I was worse than those thugs, I was the bad guy. I... messed up. "Stop thinking about them."

"W-What?" I asked him.

"Stop thinking about everyone below. It'll get to you, but it's not worth the pain. What's done is done."

"How could you say that? I'm to blame for the death of at least 20 animals! They were coming back from work to see their family, or going to see a movie with their friends, and you just want me to pretend like nothing's wrong? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"When you've messed up countless times, it doesn't matter anymore. I used to be like you, worrying about every bad deed I performed. Yet, after doing it for so long... It didn't matter who got hurt. I've just gotten used to destruction, and you will too if this keeps up." He was right. When you do something for so long, it becomes a way of life.

Did I want death and destruction to become part of my life? I d-

"Snap out of it, and pay attention," the guy whispered, ducking down. "There's one up here now." He gave me the gun. "You need to kill this guy." I shook my head. "This is your problem, you got yourself into this mess. I'll be here for moral support."

"Fine," I muttered, sitting up. He had an AK-47 in his hands and was limping checking behind every chair. It was Dan. I knew it was him, I just knew it.

"Where are you, feline? I have a bullet just for you!" I looked up and started conceiving a plan to defeat him in the easiest way possible.

I got it.

I would make him waste all of the ammunition in his magazine. When he starts reloading, I would shoot him in the other leg, and go from there.

"Come out, come out, kid!" he yelled, getting closer by the minute.

I jumped over a chair, and the sound of bullets ran through the air.

"There you are!" he yelled. I could hear the whimpering of the animals. I was just as scared as them. I jumped over yet another chair, and more bullets filled the room, all of them missing except for one. I felt my ear, and discovered a chunk of it missing. Shit. I looked around. I couldn't jump any farther. If I did, he would surely hit me in the leg, chest, arm, or head. I had to do something...

"It's time to do something stupid..." I then raised my head, and he shot several bullets. I ducked almost immediately, dodging every last one. "Nope, nope, nope, I can't do this. I can't do this," I whispered to myself. I heard Dan laugh.

"C'mon cat! Fight me hand to hand!" I heard his AK drop to the ground. I looked up and saw that my ears were telling the truth. I put the pistol in my backpack. I stood up.

"Let's go, loser," I said, mustering all my courage. I felt like excrement would form in my pants at any given second. He laughed, and ran at me. I jumped out of the way, and he slammed into one of the chairs. He shook his head, and looked back at me. He spat blood onto the wall. He ran at me again, and swung at me. My face received the package that was his fist. My visor cracked, and my nose started bleeding. I fell to the ground. He laughed.

"Looks like you're all talk, kid!" He jumped on top of me and swung once more at me. I moved my head and his fist collided with the floor. I whacked my head against his, and he flew off of me. We both got back on our feet. He ran at me for the third time. I didn't even attempt to move. I was exhausted already. We bashed into the glass, and part of me was hanging off the edge. I looked down and saw the car from earlier still following us. "See ya later, chump!" He jumped off of me, and I fell on to the car. It started to swerve, back and forth.

"MOVE IT!" the driver shouted. I felt the windshield's window wipers nudge me in the back.

I was done.

* * *

 **hey, it is tuesday a week later my acquaintances. i finished this at midnight so if it's bad, i'm sorry. :^(**


	7. An Amazing Ride

**i watched game grumps when I wrote the first 81 words of this**

 **for more mature audiences; i kinda got carried away during the ending**

* * *

 _Kod Cot_

I turned around to face the driver.

"Are ya deaf? MOVE!" he yelled. I punched through the glass and grabbed him by his neck. He let go of the wheel and punched me in the stomach. I didn't flinch. I strengthened my grip on his neck.

"Why don't you move?" I asked. I jumped in the car and pushed him out of it. I put my paws on the wheel. "Come here, Dan!" I screeched. I saw a motorcycle start inching towards me. I took the pistol out of my backpack and shot him right between the eyes. The other two motorcycles stayed with me, but kept their distance. I saw Dan look at me from the window he threw me out of. He was smiling.

"Come and get me!" he yelled, running to the bottom level. I saw him converse with his two buddies, and one sat where the conductor was sitting. They were going to try and get away.

"Are you scared, Dan?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He immediately appeared in the fight created hole. He took out his AK.

"Yeah," he said as he shot one of my tires out. "If the definition of scared in the Webster's Dictionary is wrong." Ha, so funny. What a comedian. The car started to go back and forth at a rapid pace. I opened the door, and jumped on to one of the motorcycles, knocking the driver off. I looked over at the over motorcycle driver. He had a baton in his hand. He headed towards me, and we were soon side by side.

"Back off," I said, slashing his leg with my claws. He wailed, dropping the weapon he was holding in his right hand. I then proceeded to have his face meet my fist in a nice, exclusive, one-on-one get-together immediately after his encounter with my claws. He fell off his motorcycle like a ragdoll. "Now, Dan! Wait up for me!" I sped up as much as I could, catching up to the train. Dan was upstairs watching me, while his goons were downstairs.

"Boys, get this train movin'!" he yelled, as he disappeared from my line of sight. I was directly behind the train.

"Psst, kid," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, and saw the guy who helped me earlier. He dropped his hand down, and I grabbed it. He lifted me up into the car. "Finish this," he told me. I nodded, and took the pistol out of my backpack.

"Danny boy! I'm coming!" I yelled. I walked down the stairs, and popped my head out. I saw Dan and his followers for a second. He was trying to stop the train. I had to pull my head back as fast as possible due to incoming bullets. "C'mon Dan! What are ya, scared?!" I jumped out and I shot one of them right between the eyes. I could hear something hyperventilating. I looked next to me on the ground, and saw a cat curled up in a ball. Gun shots continued to fill my ears. "Hey," I muttered. The cat's ear perked up, and it's eyes opened.

"H-Hi," the feline said.

"What's your name?" The ball slowly became less and less of a sphere.

"I'm Tom," he replied, sitting up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kid Cat,"I replied. "I'm afraid this is my mess..."

"O-Oh..." he started to lay down again, most likely to get back into a circular shape.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this," I said, as I stood up. I shot the last one of Dan's troublemakers, and the gunshots ceased. I walked over to Dan, putting my paw on his shoulder. "Hey buddy. How's life?" He jerked back, causing me to stumble. The man sharing the same first name as the frontman to the band, Imagine Dragons, attempted to sweep my legs. I jumped and landed on his leg.

"YOU LITTLE!" he shrieked, swinging a fist at me. I ducked and grabbed his face with my paw, my palm against his nose. I slowly sunk my claws into his face. He tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his fist.

"You better stop this before I end your one and only life," I stated, full of confidence, but still a lil cocky. I knew this was my victory. This guy didn't stand a chance. All my claws were now inside his face, and I watched as blood poured out. He went down to his knees. I looked at his eyes as my anger was fueled even more. I saw his entire life. His first steps, first day of school, first kiss, first love, first job, first house. Just watching his life unfold made me want to bash his head in even more than I already wanted to. I didn't feel sympathy. His life may not have been perfect, but it was better than never being loved. He deserved this.

I deserved this.

I took my claws out, and he fell to the floor of the bus. His breath was almost non-existent. It was nice to be surrounded in emptiness. These corpses, bodies of ones I once wanted to save, comforted me. I sat down next to him. He was lying on the ground, and he opened one eye at me.

"I hope you burn," he muttered, spitting blood at me. I wiped it from my visor, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You listen here mister," I said, standing up. "You may be better than me in every way imaginable, but even a Goliath can fall with one stone. Even a small feline can do it. So, I hope you like falls because I have a great one with your name on it." I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. He tried biting me, but I flicked his eye and he screamed. I opened the door. "Bye buddy. I hope you have a jolly good time!" I threw him out.

I had done it.

I had destroyed my fear, I toppled it. I made it mine!

But...

What had I become?

* * *

 **oh my god you don't know how long this took me jesus. i'm so sorry**

 **also this may have to be M now because of this one part. i don't think it will be this gruesome later.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	8. A New Cat

**I have a lot of stuff to talk about so here's a long Author's Note.**

 **So, I recently switched schools and my work load has been increased A LOT compared to my previous school's homework. I've been having more things due that require me to think more so they take more time. I have more assignments and every night I have at least one thing dangling over my head that I could and should do. So, what do I do with my free time when I don't have a huge amount of homework? I play video games.**

 **I've been playing video games for the majority of my life, and they're my go-to-interest when I'm bored. They give me time to relax, and I enjoy the hell out of them.** **The point of all this is that I love to write, but due to my small amount of free time, I like to spend it playing Video Games. To give you some perspective, I started working on this chapter on the 14th of November, but I only got to putting part of the author's note at the beginning, and now it's the thirteenth of December and I've only written this author's note. There used to be a time where I cranked out a chapter a day. They weren't as long or as good as they are now, but that was WAY better than having months on end in between chapters. That doesn't help the story at all - it hurts it. I deleted my previous work, for the worse or the better, due to my still-developing writing ability at the time. I wanted this story to be the one. The one where every chapter was around 3,000 words and full of rich detail. The one where it only took about two weeks for each chapter, maybe even less. Alas, I've failed that goal, but that doesn't mean I don't intend to finish it or to try and make that happen with the remaining chapters of this story.**

 **I enjoy writing this story. I think it's one of my better ones. I know I can improve even more, but at this point I believe my writing is bearable. I want to thank those that have been reading and reviewing this story.**

 **And now, finally, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 _The Cat that is in fact, A Kid_

I stayed right there, basking in my so called 'glory' that others would call blood and organs. I would have called them blood and organs, but these previous events have shaped me into who I am today.

Not just a simple ol' feline back from a simple town graduating from a simple school with a simple dream.

I was a killer.

A murderer.

The only reward I deserved was death. That old, simple cat would be fearful of such a fate, and yet, now, I embraced it. I would welcome death with open arms like an elementary school friend. I would love to invite death over for tea.

I stood and examined my surroundings. I noticed the cat I had talked to earlier... Tom! That was his name. He looked around at the corpses that were now my best friends and looked at their glorious, prestigious, government official.

Me.

"Is... Is it over?" he asked me, his eyes wide. I nodded, and he sighed in relief. He sunk back down onto the ground, and looked at a deer and her child doe. Both dead. "I spoke to them... the mom was taking her child to see her husband, the child's father, before he got off of work." Even though I was now a heartless, unstable, terrible member of the feline race, I didn't want to hurt anyone as defenseless as a child. I didn't want to tear anyone's family apart. All of the other dead animals had families too...

The feeling hit me like a truck. I didn't know until Tom brought it up. That dog could have been going to the store to buy food for his family and that bird could have just been going to the bank to cash a check from his grandmother that was for his birthday. All of these animals were just going through their daily lives and I...

I..

Ended them.

I ended their cycle of life.

Me.

I did.

I fell to the ground, catching myself with my paws. I sat down, and looked over my new paws. They were covered in the blood of the innocent. Blood that should have never been shed. Blood that was unwanted by me, but needed for another.

Blood.

It was such a common word now. Only a day had passed since Walt's death, but the amount of times I had heard, seen, felt, or shed blood had been countless. I tried to think of the good things, the positive things.

I thought about my family... who would see a murderer instead of their beloved baby boy.

Isabelle... a girl who didn't want anything to do with a guy who kills her soon-to-be husband and then ruins his memorial.

I had lost everything...

I had nothing.

I stood and looked at Tom, who looked back at me.

"I'll stop the train at the nearest town... You can act like this was my fault, and just answer some questions the police ask you. Tell them what happened, what you saw, but paint them a picture of me as who I truly am... the villain." He got up, and locked eyes with me.

"But you aren't a villain. You saved my life! These people weren't killed by you, they were killed by that man and his goons! You aren't the bad man here, you're a hero! You stopped them from causing anyone else any more harm then they already had caused." I chuckled, dropped my gaze, and closed my eyes.

"And yet, I'm still to blame," I stated, looking back up at him. "That man was planning on causing disaster at a memorial. I stopped him, and got on this train. He followed me and... painted this masterpiece." He stared back at me, not believing a word that just emerged from my lips. "I know that you don't believe me, it's pretty obvious, but just hear me out. I don't want you to be placed into the same category as myself. Criminal. I want you to go back to your life, your family, your special girl. I don't want you to be misplaced. You deserve a happy life, and I want to give it to you." There was a moment of silence. A lung went from one side of the bus to the other.

"O-Okay," he managed to spit out. "Alright... Thank you." I nodded and stopped the bus train thing... I could never decided on what it was. I opened the door and nodded at him.

"See you around," I said and waved goodbye. He waved back. I closed the door and continued the... transportation mechanism. I walked upstairs and saw the man.

Mysterious Man.

He was one of the reasons I did this. I remembered that one quote... "What's done is done."

"Good job," he said, looking down at a corpse. "I haven't seen this my bloodshed in a long time... It's nice to see."

"W-What is wrong with you?" I said, eyeing him down.

"What is wrong with you?!" he asked, standing tall. "You did this, not me. You are the one that committed this atrocity." I shook my head.

"You're right." I took out my pistol and shot him in both of his kneecaps. "I thought you wanted to help me, but after a further look at the situation, I can see that you just wanted someone else to do the dirty work for once. If I need to clean it up, then you need to be cleaned up as well." He spat at me.

"You're wrong."

"I'm right," I said, as I grabbed my backpack and went back down the stairs. Everyone else was dead. It was just me and him. It would only be me sooner than later.

"You'll never amount to anything kid!" I heard him shriek from upstairs. "I am the one that can help you back on your feet!" I increased the acceleration on the... device, and the vehicle began to sway from side to side due to the large amount of speed. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm putting you to rest," I said. I opened the door, and jumped out. I landed on the side of the tracks, and watched his coffin swinging from side to side. He was gone. It was over. It flew off the tracks and into a nearby forest... There was a large explosion.

He was gone for good. The atrocities I had committed were put to rest... They may have been memories, but hopefully I could block them from my mind.

 _ **It's sad isn't it? You never want to live long enough to see yourself turn into the bad guy.**_

"Hey Wyatt," I said. "Nice observation."

 _ **Thanks. The main city is close... you could probably get a job at a restaurant or something, start anew maybe.**_

"I guess..." I said, standing up. "Let's... Let's try that...

 _A month later..._

"Hello, I'm Kid Cat, my I take your order?" I said, yawning.

"Yes, I'd like two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a large soda," said the customer.

"Ha ha, very funny Big Smoke. That meme died a while ago," I replied, yawning yet again. I got no sleep the previous night.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD A SENSE OF HUMOR OR MAYBE HAD A DECENT ATTITUDE, I WOULD ACTUALLY ORDER THAT, AND YOU WOULDN'T BE HATED BY YOUR COWORKERS!" they screamed as they drove away in an obvious rage. I sighed.

"FELIX! GET OVER HERE!" I heard my boss scream. I told him I was a feline, and he asked me if I knew of Felix the Cat. He's been calling me that since my first day. I walked over to him.

"Yes sir?" I asked. He slapped me across the face.

"I need you to know that you are a TERRIBLE employee! YOU ONLY NEED TO TAKE THEIR ORDERS AND SHUT UP!" He slapped me again. "Stop looking at me like that, and get home as soon as possible. Then, you can get here at nine, and stay here until nine, if you're working overtime again. Then you can go home, sleep, and repeat the process," he said, staring at me. "Get home and sleep." He pushed me. "If this happens again, you're fired." I nodded, and left. I didn't want this. Wyatt, a ghost, tried to convince me that I needed to get a job and change. I don't think I can do this.

I began walking home, and saw a bar to my left. I tried to stop myself... but I couldn't. I may have been a year underage, but they didn't care. They needed the money and I had the money they wanted. I walked in, and saw it bustling with animals. I maneuvered my way to the counter, and sat down on a stool. The bartender stared at me, and then handed me a beer. I threw him some bells and drank. I completed it in thirty seconds, and gave him a bag full of bells.

"Just two more... keep the change," I said. He nodded and thanked me. I drank one in an instant, but I cradled the second one. I needed this... it ended all my stress, even if it was only for a short time.

 _ **She's... She's as beautiful as I remember.**_

"Who?" I said, and looked around.

I saw her.

Isabelle.

* * *

 **i know i said 3,000 words but it's 10PM and i wanted to get a chapter out. i hope you enjoy the direction i'm going in, all feedback is appreciated. 2,000 looks pretty good so... ye**


	9. New Town

**It's been too long.**

* * *

 _You know who at this point._

I froze and slowly turned towards her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered under my breath. It was her. I hadn't seen her since I... I did... it. I couldn't face her after that, I can't even believe that I did it, that I committed an act like that, that I killed Wyatt. Over what, her? How could I do that? How could I kill somebody over a highschool crush?

Sadly, all these questions came to me after the event. I did it, I killed him. Lucky, this town was so far away from Richmond and it happened a month later. But I knew that if she saw me, I would be in jail for life. I had to do something. I had to get out of there. I was still in my work clothes so I might not be as noticeable if I walked by with my face hidden. I stood up with my bear, walking through the crowd of other patrons at the bar.

 _ **Why is she even in a place like this? This isn't like the Isabelle I grew to love... Why is she in this area anyway?**_

"Maybe an event consisting of her lover dying at the hand of a long time friend scares an animal," I said, a little louder than I would've liked. I noticed some drunks started paying attention to me.

 _ **i wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you... I would be at home with her! I would BE HAPPY! YOU SACK OF SHIT, YOU RUINED ME!**_

"You alright man?" some drunkard asked me.

"I'm all good my dude," I told him, taking another swig of beer. "I think the alcohol is just getting to my head."

"After only two and a half beers!? You're quite the light-weight my friend!" He yelled, a bellowing laugh emerging from his belly. "Please, come sit with me and my drinking companions. More alcohol on us!" He grabbed me and tried guiding me to the counter to a group of three. A hamster, another human, and a monkey.

"No, I really must be getting home, I have work in the morning," I tried explaining to him, attempting to escape from his grasp.

"Nonsense! Would you really be living if you didn't take a risk once in a while? C'mon! We drink till our keys are taken from us and a cab is called!" Everyone in the bar agreed, yelling in anticipation for me to actually sit with this guy. Who was this? What was going on?

 _ **She's trying to see what all the commotion is about...**_

Wyatt was right. There was a few people in-between myself and Isabelle, but she was trying to get a look at me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered. I began to sweat. "I need to go man, I've got some prior engagements."

"Fine, you puss! We don't need your kind here. Get your furry tail and kitten ears out of my face!"

 ** _She has to know it's you now, or at least be pretty sure._**

 _I don't think I can let that slide_ , I thought to myself. I was already on the edge of my seat, and now this ass just intimidated me for no god damn reason.

"Hey, buddy?" I asked the man. He turned around. "I'll get out. Right after this." I pounded his face in with a closed paw.

 **SHIT!** I hadn't done that in so long, my paw ached immediately. He started to get up, and I scratched his back twice in a row. He screamed in pain.

"YOU FILTHY VERMIN!" he screamed, turning around and trying to kick me. I jumped and slashed at both of his legs. He yelped, staying down for the count. Everyone was yelling at me or the wounded man. The entire bar developed into an UFC fight, but no one was going after me for some reason. I ran through the crowd, scratching animal's or people's rear ends if they didn't get out of my way. I had to get out. She couldn't see me. I ran past her without a second thought, she was still gazing into the crowd of fighting patrons.

 ** _She looks like she hasn't aged a day..._**

"It's only been a month, Wyatt," I said, exiting the bar. I walked towards my apartment.

 _ **Time passes slowly when you're a ghost stuck with some deadbeat cat.**_

I chuckled. The first time I had in at least a week. It was good to laugh once in a while, it reminded us that we were still living. I approached a crosswalk and clicked on the button, waiting for my turn to cross the street. I tapped my foot as I scratched my furry chin. Anything I could do to get my mind off Isabelle and everything that happened tonight. I was about to lose my job. Lucky, I could sell some of the shit left over from robbing that mayor, some of the guns, ammo, and I still had at least 85,000 bells from Wyatt's statue fund.

I told him about it a week ago, he didn't take it very well. And I only spend about a thousand bells every two weeks since rent is cheap as hell and food isn't too expensive even in a town like this. I did spend just a shit ton of bells on entertainment the first week.

"That's right!" I said, as I crossed the intersection. "I'm finally watching Terminator 2 tonight!" I began running towards my apartment. That was one of the only things that made me happy anymore: watching movies. Too bad I wasted at least 400 bells on streaming services and picking up a movie or two every week. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

I showed up to my apartment complex and put my key into the door, entering the main building. I saw the receptionist, Quin, sitting behind the counter. He had his feet up on the surface of the furniture, a soda can resting in his hand as he filled out a crossword puzzle.

"Who plays the main character in 'Full Metal Jacket?" he said, tapping a pencil against his lip, obviously deep in thought.

"It's Matthew Modine that plays Private Joker," I said, closing the door behind me.

"That's right! Thank you Kid Cat," he said, setting the soda can and his legs down, writing down the answer I gave him. "Hey, where you been man? You usually come back right after work. Doesn't your shift end at nine when you do overtime?"

"Yeah, I went to the bar after," I said, walking up to the staircase. "Wasn't there long though... Am I that late?" He pointed to the clock that was above the elevator. It was 11PM. "How was I out so late?" I muttered to myself. "I didn't realize that time passed that much, huh."

"Well, just make sure to be quiet when you head up. Mr. and Mrs. Crowe were complaining about how some, in their own words, litterbox-ridden scum was making too much noise throughout the night, I say we get him neutered as a public service." I chuckled.

"I may have been watching some Arnold Schwarzenegger comedies and then pass out, forgetting to turn it off," I said, grabbing the handle to the stairs. "I'll make sure to keep it down. Have a good night Quin. You checking out for the night?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you got here on time," he said, standing up and stretching. "Goodnight Kid Cat. I'll see you tomorrow." Oh yeah, that's right. This place was so far from Richmond that I just told all of them my real name; the whole story didn't get much traction out here. I waved goodbye and slowly walked up the stairs to not make too much noise, knowing that the Crowes probably weren't joking if they heard anymore disturbances. I got to the third floor and was about to open the door as I heard faint yelling. It was a thick door so the second I opened it, it got louder real quick.

"Let me the fuck in Rachel!" I heard someone yell, slamming on a door. "I need to fucking talk to you!" That was Pete, he was Rachel's boyfriend. Rachel was really nice, and I always wondered how she got stuck in something like this. Hell, how she even got stuck in this apartment complex. It was basically an old motel in a run down building managed by some pretty big asshats. At least the receptionist wasn't a pain. "Rachel, I fucking swear!" he yelled again, banging on the door harder. My room was a few rooms past Rachel's so even if I didn't want to get involved, I had no choice.

"Mister," I heard an old lady's voice say. "Can you keep it down?" That was Mrs. Tolbert and I'm guessing Mr. Tolbert was screaming about the youngster being an ass in the hallway. Pete turned from the door and stared her down.

"You want me to keep it down?" he said, his nostrils flustering. "My girlfriend won't let me get into my god damn apartment, I think I have every right to be a little loud, and I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your beauty sleep, Grandma." He continued to bang on Rachel's door.

"Damn it son!" Mr. Tolbert yelled, most likely from his lazy boy, watching the late night news. "Lemme at him Helen, you get some rest." He passed his wife and appeared in the hallway. "Pete, for chrissake, keep it down! It's 11PM and I'm trying to watch the tele!" Pete stopped banging on the door and looked at the man, slowly approaching him.

"Are you kidding me, Old Timer? I swear to FUCKING GOD, I ALREADY TOLD YOUR BITCH WIFE TO GET LOST!" Pete screamed at him.

"Why you-" Mr. Tolbert was saying as Pete took out a butterfly knife from his pocket. Mr. Tolbert stopped mid sentence, and started backing up. "Pete, put the knife down."

"Excuse me?" Pete said, messing around with the knife in his hand. "I couldn't hear you. I may be the one that needs to get his ears checked, eh?" Pete continued to slowly approach the old man.

 _ **Stop standing there, DO SOMETHING!**_

He was right. I started bolting straight down the hallway, my footsteps making loud thumps on the ground. They both immediately noticed me.

"Ah, it's the pussy," Pete said as I pulled up. "What do you wanna, scaredy cat?"

"Put the knife down Pete, no one needs to get hurt," I said, standing next to Mr. Tolbert. "Mr. Tolbert, go back inside. I got this." Mr. Tolbert looked at me with fear in his eyes. I could see his entire life flash before his eyes, thinking that this little quarrel would turn out to be the end of his life. He patted me on the back and went into his room.

"Oh, you trying to be a hero, huh? Just like the characters in your films, huh? Grow up kid. This is real life," he said, the knife still present in his hand. "You better go to your room, and open the door to Rachel's room." Like I said, this used to be an old motel. So the joint-room doors hadn't been taken out. You know, the doors where each one had a separate lock and when both were open you could go in between both rooms freely.

"That's not going to happen, Pete," I said. "You've gotta leave Rachel alone already. You've been at this for a while now." He laughed.

"No shit! I live here!"

"No, you don't. Rachel does, you're just a squatter. Get lost, Pete," I said, beckoning him away. He furrowed his brow.

"I don't think so, buddy," he said, swiping at me with his knife. I wasn't ready for that. It's been too long since I had even worked out so of course I wasn't ready for a fight. A cut appeared across my stomach as the knife moved across my body. I yelped in pain. I hadn't felt pain like that in a long time. "You ain't got shit, big talk!" he yelled at me. He tried to stab me, but I jumped back. I kicked him in the hand, the knife flying backwards. I ran up to him and slammed my fist into his face. My right hand was going to be sore as hell tomorrow. "Fucker!" he yelled at me, covering his eye. I ran towards the knife, but he was already right next to it. I did a 360 and started slamming on Rachel's door.

"Rachel! Please open this, this psycho's gonna kill me!" I heard a lock get undone and the door opened immediately. I just stared at her for a second. She was in a loose t-shirt and pajama pants, you know, stereotypical, bright colored pajama pants. The things that stood out most were on her face. Her make-up was smeared because she had been sobbing, I mean, who could blame her? And her left eye was completely black.

"You gonna keep standing there or come in?" she asked me. I hurried inside and she closed the door again, locking the bolt faster than ever. Her apartment was a mess. There was a TV in front of her bed, the bed unmade. There were broken glasses on the ground and cabinets were open with utensils and other dishes on the floor. The white walls had a soda stain next to the refrigerator. I thought about making a joke about she had a drinking problem, but I knew she wasn't in the mood. Good thing too cause two seconds later a knob rattle came from the other side.

"Rachel, are you fucking protecting that pussy!?" he yelled, banging on the door. I heard him pop open a cell phone and dial someone. He was probably bringing backup. Rachel sat down on her bed and put her face into her hands.

"Hi," I said to Rachel. I sat down next to her.

"Hi Kid Cat," she said to me, her voice muffled by talking into her hands. "How are you?"

"Not so good," I said. "I was going to watch Terminator 2 tonight, but I guess I had a change in plans." She chuckled. She had a good sense of humor. "I'm guessing your day isn't too good either."

"Yeah, was it that apparent?" I smiled. "Ugh, why do I even try." I thought about putting my arm around her, attempting to comfort her, but I couldn't bring myself to. "Anyway, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. But thanks." She raised her head and looked at me, trying her best to smile. She had an amazing smile even if she had a black eye and her makeup was smeared.

"It's alright," I said, laying down on the bed. "I needed a little excitement in my life. It's been kinda boring recently."

"Your action movies not enough excitement?" I blushed, quickly sitting up. I had a problem of listening to movies pretty loud, and I had a few times where she asked me to turn it down. She laughed after seeing my face turn bright red. "I'm messing with you," she said, playfully hitting me in the arm. She was acting pretty chummy for having her boyfriend trying to break down her door.

"I know," I said, smiling. It seemed peaceful. Pete wasn't making anymore noise so I assumed he was gone. I sat there with her in the silence.

It was nice.


End file.
